The Belly of the Beast
The Belly of The Beast is the fourth episode of the eleventh season, and 102nd overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on June 29, 2019 in the United States. It was paired up with "A Rocky Start." Synopsis To repair the Land-Bounty, the ninja must retrieve a critical engine component that has been swallowed by a giant scarab beetle. Plot Back on the rock, Beohernie had trapped the Ninja. To make matters worse, Zane realized they were missing a main component that is needed to drive the Land Bounty. While the Ninja tried to come up with a plan, Jay began to complain that the situation was hopeless, kicking rocks down the slope in annoyance. What Jay didn't know was that he was walking straight into Beohernie, who had been busy burrowing beneath the sand. Jay was almost devoured by Beohernie, but the rest of the Ninja were able to save him. During the evening, Zane remarked how Beohernie had a slow digestion and suggested that someone should purposely be eaten by Beohernie, so as to retrieve the component. Cole, Jay, and Nya thought the plan was ridiculous, but Lloyd believed it was the only way to retrieve the component. After arguing for some time about who should go, they finally decided to do a game of rock-paper-scissors. In the end, Zane was chosen. The next day, Zane set out onto the sand, with a rope wrapped tightly around his waist. He clattered loudly on purpose, so that Beohernie would sense his presence. Sure enough, Beohernie rose quickly from the sand and consumed Zane. Inside Beohernie, Zane survived to have another nightmare about Aspheera and Boreal. Waking up, Zane found himself in the belly of the beast; surrounded by deadly acid. He was able to find the component and contacted the Ninja telling them he was ready to be pulled out. Back on the surface, the Ninja began pulling Zane out using the rope, but Beohernie resisted by pulling down on Cole's Dirt Bike. The force exerted by Beohernie caused Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand, where two more beetles surfaced and began to attack, but they were swiftly repelled by the Ninja. Eventually, Kai shot fireballs at Beohernie's belly, causing him to vomit and allow Zane to escape the belly of the beast. With the component recovered, the Ninja quickly escaped the rock, outrunning the other scarab beetles to their long-awaited destination, the Ancient Pyramid. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Desert of Doom ***Ancient Pyramid (dream) **Samurai X Cave 2.0 (dream) *Never-Realm (dream) **Castle of Ice Trivia *'Narrator': Zane *Beohernie spat out the Teapot of Tyrahn when it regurgitated Zane. *This is the first episode of the series where Zane narrates the title card, though he also narrated the Ninjago: Decoded title cards. *Using the Ninjago Alphabet, the first word Jay carved was "Ninja." *When the Ninja played Rock-paper-scissors to decide who was to venture inside of Beohernie, it was a reference to "The Stone Army," where the loser would have to clean up the Ultra Dragon's mess. They also had similar "Settle this like adults" and "Paper beats rock" lines. In "The Stone Army," however, it was called Rock, Paper, Clamp instead. Gallery MoS102Pryo Snakes.jpg S11Lloyd & Cole.jpg 11 СЕЗОН 4 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО HD (57).png MoS102 Zane Escaping.jpg MoS102Nya, Jay, & Lloyd.jpg MoS102Carving.jpeg MoS102Carved.jpeg MoS102Hug.jpeg MoS102Zane&Jay.jpeg MoS102Push.jpeg MoS102Rock, Paper, Scissors .jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-23 at 08.07.35 MoS102Jay Falling.jpeg MoS102Nya Save Jay.jpeg MoS102Jaya.jpeg TeapotOfTyhranS11.png|The Teapot of Tyrahn. MoS102Ninja Cheers.jpeg MoS102Jay Slime.jpeg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network